Sin Querer Queriendo
by Zaf-w
Summary: La profesora de estudios muggles parece haberse vuelto loca este año y propone una descabellada idea... Esta y otras historias más en la época de los marauders! Reviews Please


Disclaimer: Algunos de estos personajes no son mios (Que mas quisiera yo) y los pocos que son míos no me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios que puedan causar 3

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO

**Las Algodoneras**

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK!

Al aludido se le encogió el corazón al oír su nombre de aquella voz de nuevo, aún así puso una se sus sonrisas más angelicales y se volvió.

-¡Profesora McGonagall, cuanto tiempo! -hizo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Qué tal le ha ido el verano?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. Ahora haga el favor de ponerse bien la camisa, el director de Slytherin está quitando puntos a los de Gryffindor por cualquier cosa y vayan yendo ya al gran comedor ¡Rápido!

Sirius se volvió a sus amigos

-Hay que ver como ha venido este año la Minnie...

- Es peor el otro - dijo Remus mientras arrastraba a sus amigos al gran comedor, él por extraño que pareciera si iba arreglado, aún así se veía desaliñado- Quitar puntos por el aspecto que llevemos... ¡el primer día!

-Eso es que quiere asustar a los más pequeños -opinó Peter después de haberse intentado arreglar en secreto- Y ir contra nosotros...

-Se dice "E" ir, wormtail.

-¡Como sea¿Puedo seguir con mi historia?

Los merodeadores llegaron al gran comedor y cogieron sitio y esperaron mientras las demás casas se organizaban.

-Pues eso, que al final de todo no le dije que yo era un mago... ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Era una pena porque estaba buenísima, podría haber sido algo más que un amor de verano.

-¿CÓMO? - James se levantó del sitio asustando a una alumna de segundo que pasaba por allí hablando alegremente con una amiga.

-Es que era especial... Ella hablaba.

-¡Remus!- se volvió y cogió al castaño por los hombros- Tú que eres tan listo, por favor ¡dime que sabes alguna poción para... para... quitarle eso de la cabeza!

-Pero es que no quiero quitármelo porque Sophie...

-¡Ajá! Entonces es que no eres tú, es poción multijugos si ya lo sabía yo! Algo raro tenía que haber...

-Por dios James siéntate ya, que están a punto de hacer la ceremonia -rogó Peter mirando asustado hacia la mesa de los profesores...

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, los alumnos / as fueron elegidos para las distintas casas y la cena comenzó.

-Pues bueno, esa es la historia de este verano... ¿Vosotros qué habéis hecho?

-¿Que qué hemos hecho? Pues yo con estos dos imagínate... Remus nunca quería salir y Peter era neutro, aunque si salía con Peter... Bueno, que no es que hubiera a hacer nada interesante.

-¡eh!- le dio una colleja a James, quién intentó devolvérsela pero la rata se apartó.

-¿Es que han estado en tu casa estos dos? - preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, la mayor parte del verano, así que no he estado con casi nadie...

-Nooo... qué va -dijo Remus en tono irónico y empezó a contar con los dedos- Natalie, Arabella, Sandra, Eve ... Todas ellas no son casi nadie...

-Pues no, sois unos sosos!- James movió los brazo de forma rara para burlarse de Remus pero ocurrió algo inesperado, le dio un golpe a la copa y esta salió volando yendo a parar a la capa de la persona menos esperada que había por allí; Lily Evans.

-¡Potter¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo siento Lily, yo... -se levantó y con su servilleta intento limpiarle la mancha cercana al hombro.

-Evans, y déjalo anda, que ya me limpiaré yo...

-Para una vez que intento ser amable.

-Te vendría mejor intentar ser menos torpe.

-Una cosa... Échate un novio, hazlo por mi... -Sonrió James mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y se sentaba dispuesto a seguir cenando con sus amigos.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_- Lily estaba levantando una copa de la mesa de los Ravenclaw para derramársela por encima a James cuando alguien la detuvo.

-¡Noooo! - Una masa de pelo castaño se abalanzó sobre ella casi tirándola al suelo.

-¿Queréis dejar de dar el espectáculo? Intentamos cenar - espetó Paddy.

-Claro...- Leni cogió del cuello a Lily y la arrastró unos metros adelante- ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a mi Prongs?

-Me dejó en ridículo.

-¿y?

-Pues eso.

-¡Por Dios! No es la primera vez que te deja en ridículo, si te pones así el primer día del curso ni me imagino la matanza que va a haber este año. Contrólate, además recuerda que estoy aquí para protegerlo, y eso te incluye a ti, como le hagas algo malo, el señor Wilson pagará las consecuencias (N/A - El señor Wilson es el armadillo de peluche de Lily... Sí, armadillo XD)

-¡Nunca te atreverías a tocarle un pelo, ha hecho mucho por nosotras!

-Ah, ah... - levantó un dedo - ya lo sabes, me conoces muy bien...

-Está bien... ¿Dónde está Nirva, por cierto?

-Estará por ahí con Snape haciendo niños malvados y perversos de Slytherin.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas del año pasado? Si parece mentira que Snape pueda ser tan cariñoso con su novia y tan desagradable con nosotras, sus amigas.

-Malditas serpientes... uhm... serpientes... Como las que comí en aquel restaurante. Tengo hambre! Vamos a terminar de cenar.

Al rato vieron a entrar a Nirva por la puerta, las tres se fueron después de cenar a hablar un rato a los terrenos de Hogwarts en su árbol, y cuando creyeron que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que les cortaran la cabeza si las pillaran se fueron cada una a su sala común; Leni y Lily a Gryffindor y Nirva a la de Slytherin.

···················································

Leni se despertó al día siguiente con el alegre tono de su amiga...

-¡ARGG! NO NOS HAN DESPERTADOOOOO! - Lily corrió a zarandear a su amiga, pero al ver que no se despertaba la destapó.

-¿Qué haces insensata? Que está lloviendo y hace frío!

-¡Pero que llegamos tarde!

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho y cinco!

-¡Pero si sólo han pasado 5 minutos!

-No nos va a dar tiempo a desayunar, arréglate!

Las dos se vistieron a lo rápido, se pusieron la túnica y la capa encima y salieron hacia el gran comedor.

-Hoy clase... Ahora los horarios... qué asco

-¡No! Este año doy clase avanzada de Runas, estoy deseando saber cuando me toca.

-Ya... Oye, esos no son los merodeadores?

-Eso parece, los esquivamos?

-No, parece que están acosando a una chica se sexto, o eso creo.

-¿Cómo te puedes saber de qué curso y casa es cada uno?

Leni se encogió de hombros y se acercaron, poco a poco se empezó a oír más la conversación.

- TÚ! - gritaba la chica- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó al borde del ataque de nervios.

-¿Y tú?

-¡Pues ir a MI nuevo colegio!

-¿Tu nuevo colegio? Perdona que este es MI colegio, que llevo aquí más tiempo que tú!

- Sirius... - empezó Remus.

-Además¿Tu no ibas al instituto de aquél pueblucho?

-Claro que no! Yo iba a un colegio de magia, pero este año hemos tenido que mudarnos y me han traído a Hogwarts.

-¿Desde cuándo eres bruja?

-¿Y tú mago¡Me mentiste!

-Vaya, ya tenemos algo más en común!

-Así que este es el amor que tenías por mi!

-Oye que tú has hecho lo mismo... Evans, Longbottom ¿Podéis dejar de espiar?

Las dos chicas salieron de detrás de la esquina, para disimular Leni empezó:

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a la pobre chica, desconsiderado?

-Por lo visto lo mismo que ella a mi!

Sophie se volvió a las chicas:

-¡No necesito que nadie me defienda!

Salió corriendo enfadada dirección a quién sabe donde, pero no al gran comedor.

-¿Quién era esa?- Preguntó James que había estado en shock desde que habían empezado a gritar.

-Sophie...

-¿ESO era lo que ha hecho que cambies?

-No, he cambiado de opinión... Me mintió.

-Y tu a ella- contradijo Remus.

-¿Y vosotras qué? - preguntó Peter.

-No sé... Hemos visto pelea y hemos venido a ver quién era la inteligente persona que ha osado desafiaros... - dijo en tono teatral Lily.

-¿Tu no querías comer? - Saltó Leni.

-Sí...

-Ale, ale, pues vayámonos, tenemos que buscar a Nirva.

-Eso, iros a ver si le encontráis un novio a Evans por el camino.

Lily puso los ojos como platos y miró a Leni suplicante con la boca abierta, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza y después puso lo que ellas llamaban cara de armadillo. La pelirroja se limitó a fulminar con la mirada al moreno mientras él se arreglaba el pelo satisfecho y anduvo con superioridad hacia el gran comedor.

···············································

-¡Eh! - una chica con el pelo azul muy oscuro y unos grandes ojos azul cielo se les acercó a la mesa y se sentó con ellas- ¡Buenos días! - saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola!

-Ey... - saludó Leni medio tumbada en la mesa, con ganas de dormirse allí mismo.

Nirva también iba a Sexto pero a Slytherin, no era una de las mejores alumnas, más bien sacaba de las peores notas pero al menos aprobaba, aunque le costaba mucho estudio, que no sacaba las malas notas porque quisiera, sino porque no se le daba bien estudiar.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?

-Tiene sueño, la he levantado temprano porque sino no nos daba tiempo a desayunar.

-Pero si son sólo las nueve menos veinticinco.

-Por eso mismo...

- Al menos come algo!

La castaña abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza mirando a Nirva como si le acabara de decir que le diera un beso apasionado a Filch.

-Sabes de sobra que estoy a dieta

-Pero si has adelgazado mucho este verano.

-Aún le queda bastante...

-¡Malfoy!- sonrió la chica de Slytherin mientras se levantaba y le daba un abrazo.

-Black... (N/A- Sirius y ella son familiares pero muy lejanos, lo ignoran) - saludó sin responderle el abrazo - Qué haces en la mesa de los Gryffindors, Si te ve Snape se puede enfadar.

-Snape sabe de sobra lo que tiene que enfadarle y no, ya lo hemos hablado, además ni que no pudiera hacer lo que yo quisiera... Bueno ¿Cómo ha ido el verano?

- Perfectamente, como siempre... Pero mejor hablamos luego, me da nauseas estar por aquí cerca.

-¡Nos vemos! - saludó con la mano.

-No sé como puedes hablar con alguien como ese Malfoy, pequeñaja - dijo Lily mirando como se alejaba el rubio.

-No es mala persona en el fondo. Bueno, me voy, que tengo clase en una de las torres y después llego tarde.

-Vale, ya hablamos en el almuerzo.

Nirva cogió una tostada y se la metió a Leni en la boca sin que esta se lo esperara.

-Come! - gritó mientras se iba corriendo de espaldas a ellas.

Por allí pasó cuando estaban a punto de desayunar uno de los prefectos de Gyffindor:

-Tomad chicas, aquí tenéis vuestros horarios...

Ambas lo cogieron dando las gracias y vieron qué les tocaba.

-Vaya! Herbología a primera! Con la que está cayendo...

-Y no nos da tiempo a ir a por el chubasquero.

-Parece mentira que no sepas que para eso eres bruja... -pero Lily pareció pensarselo mejor- ves? ves que te dije que no nos daba tiempo?

Las dos salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, les tocaba con Ravenclaw. Cuando ellas llegaron caladas, los merodeadores ya estaban allí.

-¡Vamos Prongs! Sálvameee, no quiero que la planta me coma ToT

-Moony, esta semana te toca a ti, nada más que hablar, a mi ya me tocará la semana que viene!

-¿A piedra papel o tijera?

-Cállate...

-Sirius, buen amigo...

-Ni lo sueñes!

Remus pataleó en el suelo y fue a dejar su capa donde estaban las chicas, mirando al suelo con los ojos desorbitados y sin darse cuenta que ellas estaban allí.

-Eh... Remus... Te veo desanimado- dijo Lily preocupada- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? (N/A- con Remus es con el único que medio medio se llevan)

- Es horrible...

-Vamos, puedes decírnoslo. Es sabido que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero en nosotras puedes confiar - sonrió Leni poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

-Es que... Esta semana me toca ser la pareja de Peter en todas las clases a las que asistamos! - dijo en tono desesperado.

-Pero eso no es tan malo... Creo.

-uy no! No es tan malo no! -gritó de repente asustando a las chicas- es peor! En 6º no hizo ni una buena, y casi pierdo un brazo por su culpa. Este año que será más peligroso no quiero morir...

Sprout llegó en ese momento.

-¡Venga chicos! Todos a sus puestos!

Todos se colocaron por parejas, incluso algunos mezclados, pero nuestros protagonistas se pusieron Leni con Lily, Prongs con Padfoot y Moony con Wormtail.

-Poneos las protecciones que hay debajo de la mesa... Trabajaremos con plantas carnivoras gigantes.

De alguna parte de la clase se oyó un grito ahogado, era Remus, más pálido que de costumbre.

El día pasó sin demasiados percances, sólo unas cuantas explosiones en pociones del caldero de Peter y Remus y un castigo a Sirius (sí, el primer día) para que fuera a limpiar el invernadero después de la cena.

La noche llegó y se sentaron las tres amigas en la mesa de los Gryffindor a cenar. Y se sentaron en esta porque si llegan a sentarse con los de Slytherin se las comen vivas.

-¿Habéis visto a la nueva? -preguntó Nirva con curiosidad.

-¿Qué nueva?

-No sé... Viene de otro colegio me han dicho, y que es muy rara y va sola... Y que va a Hufflepuff.

-Como no sea una así bajita, castaña clara...

-Esa esa!

-Pues no sé, pero con nosotras esta mañana ha sido muy borde, no me importaría seguir sin saber nada de ella... Además estaba discutiendo con Sirius.

-Bien por ella! para una que hace algo coherente y no os cae bien?

-Es que hemos intentado ayudarla y no nos ha contestado muy bien...

-Bueno, es normal... Será difícil para ella.

-Bueno bueno, serpiente nuestra y cómo va todo con Severus?

-Sev... - a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo con una sonrisa idiota.

-Ya estamos, has hecho la pregunta perfecta Lily, a saber cuando saldrá de su trance...

Pero eso ocurrió pronto cuando Narcisa, otra chica de Slytherin, le puso una hoja de periódico delante de la cara a la morena.

-¿Qué te dije?- espetó con superiorida y se marchó mirando con asco... pues a todo lo que tenía por delante, porque esa era su cara.

La chica cogió la hoja y leyó en voz alta el titular.

-"Los traidores"...

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Leni desde su plato de verduras que comía con resignación.

-Pues que quién tú ya sabes tiene cada vez más seguidores... Y más poder.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo y con Narcisa, habéis apostado o algo así?

-No es eso, pero más o menos...

Cerca de allí estaban sentados los merodeadores, hablando de lo próximo que le podían hacer a Snape.

-Yo creo que lo de llenarle la mochila de arañas para cuando la abra no le asustará demasiado... pero ya que lo hacemos que sea venenosas, muy venenosas- Propuso Sirius sonriendole de lejos a una chica de quinto que le llevaba siguiendo varios días.

-Es que así nos podrían castigar, recuerda, por mucho que lo deseemos nada de intentos de asesinato, al menos no tan evidentes - dijo James apenado.

- Lo que me pregunto es qué hace sentada con Evans y Longbottom su novia - dijo Remus señalándoles con el tenedor.

-Y yo me pregunto qué hacías mirando hacia allí, últimamente no las pierdes de vista.

Remus pareció ponerse rojo

-¡No es nada de eso! Es sólo que la he olido...

-Ya claro - sonrió Peter- Por cierto ¿Cuánto queda para la luna llena?

-Dos semanas, así que aún queda tiempo.

-Bien! Bueno, lo de Snape ya lo vemos mañana - dijo Sirius levantándose- ahora me voy a los invernaderos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No me espereis despiertos, no parecía de muy buen humor sprout hoy...

Antes de salir del gran comedor se cruzó con MgGonagall.

-¿se puede saber dónde va, señor Black?

-A cumplir un castigo Minnie... Digo Profesora MgGonagall...

-¿Tan pronto? Bueno, que no me entere que estás por ahí sin permiso.

-No ocurrirá, Que pase buena noche.

Sirius se ató bien la capa y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección a los invernaderos. Llegó al invernadero 3 y abrió la puerta, entrando a un sitio no caliente, pero al menos no tan frío como la calle. Aunque algo hizo que se sobresaltara, una voz que sono en la oscuridad.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - Preguntó la voz.

-Sí, aquí sí ¿Y por allí?

Una sombra salió, alguien pequeño y escondido en una capa negra de terciopelo.

-Sophie! Qué haces aquí? -preguntó más sorprendido que otra cosa.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo...

-A mi me ha castigado Sprout.

-Y a mi, me ha dicho que cuando venga alguien más que tenía que venir fueramos al fondo de los invernaderos y quitaramos los restos de hojas en las flores de algodón gigantes...

-¿Sólo eso¿Nada de plantas con 800 dientes que pueden morder cinco veces por segundo?

-Eso es lo que me ha dicho...

-Bueno... Mira, antes de cumplir el castigo quiero que sepas que no me gusta discutir contigo, ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado, así que al menos podríamos hacer nuestra estancia el Hogwarts agradable e intentar no tirarnos cuchillos cada vez que nos cruzamos, que para eso ya tengo a Snivellus.

-¿Snivellus?

-Es igual.

-Me cuesta mucho aceptarlo, después de todo lo que nos pasó, pero teniendo en cuenta que te he hecho lo mismo está bien. pacto.

Sirius sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que harían que hasta la chica más fría del mundo sintiese algo por el estómago, pero Sophie se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

Los dos pasaron delate de las plantas y llegaron a la parte donde estaban las algodoneras, como vulgarmente había decidido Sirius llamarles por el camino.

-Pues no entiendo por qué quiere quitarle las hojas la profesora Sprout.

-¿Porque sirven para hacer antídotos contra venenos,a lo mejor?

-Pues que las quirte cuando hayan más -dijo Sirius levantando una de las hojas que era más o menos de grande como él. El algodón se extendía por todo el suelo y las raíces estaban en el suelo de la habitación, era como si por donde andaras hubiera algodón, que te cubría en algunas parte hasta la cintura, lo que tenían que hacer era buscar las hojas y sacarlas sin que se derramara la sabia.

-Pues da gracias que no tiene muchas... que sino nos pasamos aquí toda la noche...

-Bueno Sop

-No me llames así, sabes que me ponía de los nervios.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pues eso, lo que quería preguntarte ¿Por qué te has automarginado hoy con todos?

-No sé... tampoco veía necesario el portarme bien con ellos... Echo de menos a la gente de mi colegio.

-Si eso lo entiendo- dijo Sirius mientras cogía otra de las hojas y la tiraba hacia el montón - Pero vas a estar aquí dos años, y no creo que sea esa la mejor manera de pasarlo.

-Terminemos ya esto por favor...

Los dos siguieron sacando hojas, esta vez en silencio. Pero Sirius una de las veces se acercó a ella y se fijó en algo.

-Oye, Estás... ¿Temblando?

-Bueno, no me he puesto nada de mucho abrigo bajo la capa

-¡Tengo la solución!

-Ah, sí?

-Sí, mira...Sirius se acercó a uno de los montones más grandes de algodón y abriendo los brazos cogió un buen trozo, suficiente para liar a Sophie en él.

-Oh, no, ni se te ocurra.

-Como que no?

-Sirius...

-AahhH! - el chico comenzó a perseguirla corriendo y ella intentó huir, pero en uno de los malos pasos mientras reían y se apartaban cayeron al algodón quedando Sirius encima de ella, que le miraba asustada, aquella situación le recordaba mucho a lo pasado aquel verano.

El momento era precioso, la luz de la luna entraba por los cristales y ellos estaban allí, sintiendo uno la respiración del otro, notando cada parte que estuviera unida en su cuerpo, mirándose a unos escasos centímetros y con Sophie temblando, pero esta vez no de frío...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Aquí lo dejo! moahahahaha Sé que soy malvada, y me encanta ) Así que no creo que podáis hacer nada... O bueno sí, Dejad Reviews además de para saber como sigue para animarme a escribir, que sino me entra la depresión y no sigo ToT... Chantaje psicológico, sí, pero es cierto... Besos a todos!


End file.
